Golan Defense Platforms
Golan Defense Platforms are armed orbital structures that can be used as either a first or last line of defense depending on tactic or lack of sufficient fighting ships. There are three variations, each one of the three variations used to defend certain planets depending on importance, or if really important, employ two or all three variations. =Golan I= The first of the series, the Golan I was used extensively to defend small outposts by both the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant. The Golan I is however, can only destroy anything up to an Assault Frigate on a one-on-one confrontation, making these platforms useful for only so long. The Golan I is armed with 8 Turbolaser cannons and two proton torpedo launchers. =Golan II= The Golan II is bigger than the Golan I and also has more weapons and durability. Two of these platforms will make life difficult for an uncoordinated Victory I-class Star Destroyer and weaker. Two platforms backed-up with fighters and corvettes could also successfully take on an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer without serious casualties. The Golan II is armed with 12 Turbolaser cannons and 4 proton torpedo launchers. =Golan III= The final defense platform in the series and undoubtedly the most powerful, the Golan III can easily pull ahead of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer in a one-on-one brawl. These are however only deployed above vitally important economical planets (Coruscant, Muunilinst), Capital planets (Mon Calamari, Bastion), and strategic locations (Bilbringi, Chardaan). But despite this, teamed up with anti-starfighter ships, Golan IIIs are superb at space defense and are to always be the top priority to destroy if attacking a planet equipped with one. The Golan III is armed with 16 Turbolaser cannons and 8 proton torpedo launchers. =Tactics and Management= Even if they're faced with an overwhelming opposition, Golan Defense Platforms can still jab a pretty big thorn into the enemies thigh, whether it be stronger firepower or superior fighters. For defense and in the lack of sufficient warships, the Golan Defence Platforms become your best friends. All Golans are also equipped with hanger bays that are able to deploy two squadrons each. The fighter squadron depends on which faction is using them; TIE/LN Starfighters for the Imperial Remnant, T-65 X-wing Starfighters for the New Republic, and TIE Hunters for the Pentastar Alignment. However, the Empire of the Hand do not have access to any of the Golan Defense Platforms, probably because of their isolated location in the Unknown Regions, meaning the EotH rely on different orbital defense structures When facing of against an AI, any enemy ships will retreat as fast as it can to get behind the Golan defenses. Even if it's a Golan I, it is best to try and destroy as many of the ships as possible before it gets behind the Golans, or else the battle could end up being longer that what it really has to and could also enhance the odds of loosing some ships. There can only be a maximum of 2 Golans on most planets (Noquivisor, The Maw), some have a maximum of 4 (Bastion, Dathomir), and there are several planets that can build up 5 Golans (Kuat, Jaemus). However, this doesn't mean a planet like Kuat can have 5 Golan IIIs. Even though planets like Kuat can have 5 Golans, only two of each three variations can be built, resulting in Kuats best defense with no combat ships being two Golan IIIs, two Golan IIs, and one Golan I. To summarize completely, Golan Defense Platforms may not always be used in battle, but in the event of being steamrolled by enemies, Golans fulfil their purpose admirably. Category:Space Structures